


Leave It All Behind

by theshipshipper



Series: This Is Why I Need You [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, slight mention of abuse tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipshipper/pseuds/theshipshipper
Summary: Jon and Sansa were always better together. So, of course they're a huge mess after the break-up.--flashback--





	

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to 'Six Degrees of Separation' by The Script on repeat for inspiration while writing this. As well as, 'It's Gotta Be You' by Isiah Firebrance, just - If you wanted to know.
> 
> Also, I originally planned for this to be a three-chaptered story instead of a three-part series, so I sliced the title of the first part to use it here. And btw, the title of this series is based on Jesse Ruben's song of the same title. 
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this on my phone so again, please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this! :)

 

"You know, King's Landing is so polluted you could barely see a single star at night," Sansa said, breaking the silence. "Here it's so clear."

She's sitting right next to him, on the hood of his car, with a shitty cup of coffee in her hand that they bought from a convenience store a few miles back.

They've been driving for less than an hour before realizing they didn't actually know where to go so after aimlessly wandering for a bit, they decided to stop at an empty parking lot to talk. Because that seemed like a good idea, apparently.

She's looking up at the sky now, her eyes twinkling under the moonlight, and she's still the most beautiful person he's ever seen. So, yeah, anywhere he can see the look of contentment on her face is a great place.

The smile playing on her lips is small, like she could tell what he's thinking. If she does, she doesn't say anything. Instead she keeps her eyes on the night sky and says, "It's so beautiful."

Jon was tempted to say something cliché, like, _'yeah, it is.'_ and let Sansa catch him staring at her. Like in the movies she loved so much. But he doesn't, she's more likely to laugh than think it's romantic.

"I missed this." She said softly, turning her head to redirect her smile at him.

She hasn't said that she loves him back but he doesn't really need to hear it. Everything made sense after his last conversation with her, as well as the one he had with Arya, and he knows without hearing it, that Sansa loves him too. He's sure of that. But still...

He's not sure getting back together would be the best thing for either of them.

Saying he was devastated the first time he lost her would be a gross understatement; he was barely able to function as a human being the entire first week. He killed himself with work and self-loathing. Avoided Robb and Arya at all cost. Went home drunk most nights, Grenn and Pyp the only ones to keep him standing long enough to get to the couch. He did absolutely everything to keep himself from thinking of Sansa and near killed himself in the process.

He was a mess, if you wanted to put it lightly. And he had no direction whatsoever. It took him meeting Ygritte to understand just how messed up he was, and only because he thought she was an even bigger mess than he is.

She was a crazy woman right from the moment he met her. It was during one of his nights out with Theon - surprisingly, it's Greyjoy's company he enjoyed during those first few months, if only because he didn't give a shit about Jon's problems.

For most of those nights, Jon would be left alone to brood in their booth while Theon looked for someone to hook-up with. And Jon didn't mind. In fact, Theon's complete disregard for his problems was why he enjoyed his company or, more often than not, the lackthereof.

If he went out with Robb or any of his other friends, even Sam, they'd try to control him. Try to get him to talk to them or even try to stop him from drinking, neither of which he wanted to do. Theon just didn't care and it suited Jon just fine.

It was during the fifth month of his break up with Sansa that he met Ygritte. Theon had left their booth only a couple minutes before he heard a raspy voice ranting over at the bar.

Hearing her drunkenly talk about her problems was the first time he'd laughed in months, and only because the woman was ridiculous. She was going on and on about how her asshole ex had cheated on her and told a detailed account of how she handled it. And she handled it extremely well.

  
\-----

  
"Seeing _yourself in her, Snow?" Theon asked, slight amusement playing in his eyes._

_Jon hadn't even notice him slipping back into the booth and he felt himself flushing out of the embarrassment of being caught -- doing whatever it is he's doing._

_He frowned, "I'm not like that."_

_Theon snorted, shaking his head. "You ever seen yourself drunk? 'Cause I have. Plenty of times. And you're exactly like that." He paused thoughtfully. "Less forthcoming with the details, but just as bitter."_

_Jon rolled his eyes, his scowl deepening. "Aren't you supposed to be bugging some poor girl right now?"_

_"That crazy redhead's getting people to leave. I was thinking we could go to Wintertown and find a place to drink there instead," He offered, waiting for Jon's response._

_Jon looked at the girl at the counter, considering Theon's suggestion. He was surprised to find himself unwilling to leave. He hadn't felt this light in months, he'd been dulling the ache in his heart with alcohol for so long, and seeing someone else who looks just as bad, if not worse, as him was a little respite from his self-pity. And whatever, if Sansa's ready to start dating again - some guy with a douchey name, Harry Hardyng, according to Arya - then maybe so is he._

_"I think I'll just stay here." He said finally, leaning back on his seat to further prove his decision._

_Theon's eyebrows rose in surprise, turning to look at the girl at the booth and back at him. He laughed, "Okay then."_

_With a pat on the table, he stood up, amusement coloring his voice. "Good luck with that, Snow."_

_He gave himself a couple of minutes before making his way over to the redhead. She's alone at the bar, ranting to no one directly, because everyone's trying to distance themselves from her._

_To be honest, he doesn't remember much about the conversation they had but he does remember them going back to his apartment later in the night and waking up with her nowhere to be found, leaving only her number written across his arm with a sharpie._

_So you can't say you didn't notice. It said on the other hand. Call me._

_*_

_Sansa?_

_Sansa._

_"Sansa!"_

_"Hmm?" She slowly raised her head from her laptop, looking up at her friend with her heart throbbing painfully against her chest._

_"I told you a million times to stop going though his facebook." Margaery berated, looking like she's almost sorry for her. "You know it's unhealthy."_

_Sansa's gaze flits back to her laptop showing Jon's page, her screen frozen on the most recent post he was tagged in._

_Any denial she would've uttered to Marge dies in her throat as she stared at the photo for a second time. It's a group photo with people she's never met but her eyes are glued on Jon. Jon and this... this girl she's never even seen before._

_The girl had her arms around him - my Jon, her brain still argued despite the fact that they've broken up for more than eight months now - seemingly unwilling to get some personal space as she grinned up at the camera._

_Sansa couldn't read his expression but there was no way she could spin a story on this. He's obviously with the girl. He wouldn't let anyone that close to him if she were just a friend._

_The tears began to fall without her even tealizing it. It isn't until after Marge has shut down her laptop and pulled her into a hug that she let herself actually cry._

_"I didn't - I thought - " she stopped, clueless as to what she wanted to say. She continued to sob, Marge's soothing embrace and coaxing for her to stop does nothing at all._

_"This is all my fault." She said bitterly in between her sobs, knowing that none of this would've happened if she wasn't such an idiot._

_"Don't say that," Marge told her softly, looking uncertain of how to deal with the situation. "You did what you thought was best."_

_"Then why does it feel like the worst decision I've ever made?" She asked, voice begging for an answer she knows her friend wouldn't be able to give._

_Seeing Jon with someone else hurt more than anything she ever felt. It was all wrong, he wasn't supposed to be with some other girl, he was supposed to be with her. Just her. That's how it was supposed to be. That was what he promised._

_"It's you and me," he told her during their fourth anniversary, the two of them on his bed after a day full of activity. "Always."_

_She merely snorted at him then, rolling her eyes at his cheesiness. But that meant more to her than she'd ever admit. And now..._

_Now she can't even be mad at him for anything. She broke it off; she broke them. And someone else was making him happy - Sansa Stark just a bitter memory._

_"How long?" She called Robb later that night to ask._

_She waited until Marge was convinced she was okay and left for her own room before calling, knowing that her friend would not approve._

_"Jon and the girl - how long have they..?" She trailed off, couldn't even say the words. Just the mere thought of it shredded her heart to pieces._

_"Sansa, I don't think you should be asking about this." Her brother said tentatively and she feels bad for putting him in this situation but she has to know._

_"Robb, please just tell me." She pleaded, biting down her sob to retain at least some sort of dignity._

_"Are you guys ever going to tell us what happened between you two?" Her brother asked instead, ignoring her plea._

_"Robb," she repeated weakly, tears silently falling on her face. She knows she shouldn't ask. She knows it'll just make things more painful. And yet... "Please."_

_Robb sighed on the other line, sounding defeated. "Three months."_

_Sansa froze on her spot on the couch, letting the words sink in._

_Three months._

_"Okay," she said after a moment, her voice tight and all wrong. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Marge come out of her bedroom and Sansa ignored this, focusing on how to cut the call with her brother without sounding pathetic. "Right." Marge raised her eyebrow in inquiry, standing right in front of Sansa with her hands on her hips._

_"Good for him." She forced herself to say before giving her brother a lame excuse as to why she has to go._

_"Three months." She repeated to Margaery by way of explanation._

_She doesn't have to say much because Marge immediately understood what she meant. With a sigh, her friend flopped down the couch, sitting right next to her and looking concerned._

_"Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"_

_"Doing what?"_

_"This," Marge waved her hand around Sansa as if that explained everything. "You just - you keep finding ways to hurt yourself. It's almost like your punishing yourself but it's not even your fault. You said so yourself before, your relationship was heading this way one way or another - "_

_"It wasn't always." She cut off bitterly. "If I stayed back home, we wouldn't have - it wouldn't have - I - "_

_"It wouldn't have changed anything." Marge argued insistently. "Do you even hear yourself? Are you seriously telling me that you shouldn't have accepted an amazing job opportunity just because of a guy?"_

_"I didn't even want the job. And looking at it now, it wasn't even worth it, Marge." She argued, glaring at her friend. "And he isn't just some guy. I was contented where I was, I didn't need some job - it isn't even because of - " she cut herself off, unable to explain things better. "He was going to propose and he didn't, that's the only reason I took the job."_

_"So it's his fault."_

_"No! - I don't know. I don't want to know. I just - " she let out a shaky breath, looking at Marge helplessly. "I just want to go back to a time where it was all better."_

_-_

_Meeting Joffrey Baratheon wasn't part of the plan. In fact, on the night she met him, she was supposed to stay in for the night to rest._

_It had been an exhausting week at the firm, she'd just finished working on an ad campaign that would be released later in the week and the night in was some sort of reward for not thinking of Jon in the last week and a half._

_Not that she could take any credit whatsoever. She owed it to her job for providing the perfect distraction. She'd been so busy with the campaign that she could barely remember her name, much less Jon, and it had been such a relief to know she could forget, so she decided she could give herself a little break._

_She should've known that it won't be much of a break when thoughts of Jon came back with full force as her mind let go of thoughts all work-related._

_It's why the sight of Margaery, carrying a hanger of red dress and a mischievous smile on her face was a welcome sight. She needed a break from her break. She needed to keep her mind busy, always. It may be the only solution to keeping her mind off her heartache._

_"What are you doing?" She asked as Marge dragged her off the couch and into her room._

_"Get dressed, we're going to a charity event."_

_"A what?" Sansa asked dumbly, staring blankly at Marge as she pushed the dress into Sansa's arms._

_"You're my plus one. It's a work thing." She explained, as if that cleared everything up. "Go get dressed, I promise you'll love it."_

_She did as asked, welcoming any form of distraction she could find. It may have been a surprise, but it'll keep her mind occupied for the time being. And hopefully, by the time she gets home, she'll be too tired to even think of crying about Jon and his still prospering relationship with the girl she know knows, thanks to Arya, is named Ygritte._

_The event seemed fun and it didn't take long for her to realize that her friend had ulterior motives for bringing her there._

_"Sansa, there you are!" Marge called brightly making her way over to the bar._

_Sansa smiled sheepishly, placing her glass of Arbor Gold back on the bar table to look at her friend. Margaery had left her for only a minute before she started following the trail of free booze. To be fair, she didn't know anybody at the event and she needed to get a drink and let her nerves settle._

_"Hey Marge," she greeted happily, and a little tipsy. "Have you met Joffrey Baratheon?"_

_Sansa gestured to the man sitting on the stool next to her which Marge didn't notice, too concerned about Sansa. Her friend's head whipped to the man in question, looking a little startled._

_"No, I don't think I have." She said, raising a hand to shake his. "Pleasure," She said, though she didn't sound the least bit pleased. She turned to Sansa after a moment, plastering a smile for her. "Come on, I want to introduce you to someone."_

_She shot Joffrey an apologetic look, to which he merely smirked at and said, "I'll find you later."_

_That made her heart flutter a little, enjoying the attention that didn't seem like pity for a change._

_It was still all wrong; his hair was too bright, eyes too blue and body too thin. If she hadn't known Jon, hadn't seen him turn from a scrawny kid into a well-defined man, she probably would've fawned all over Joffrey, thinking him a prince charming from her favorite fairytale._

_But she had seen Jon turn into a man and she's afraid nothing would seem as attractive at that. It isn't even the physical change she appreciated, it's everything else._

_She liked that she was a part of Jon's life as it progressed in the years they were together. She took pride in his achievements and felt the weight of his burdens. It wasn't just eight years of her life, it was eight of theirs. Because they went through all of it together, in every sense of the word, and she's not sure she can do all of it again - pour herself in another relationship like she did with Jon._

_"Are you sure?" Marge asked skeptically over breakfast, looking at Sansa as if she thought she had lost her mind. "Joffrey Baratheon?"_

_Sansa rolled her eyes, "Marge, I know you're still pissed because I didn't hit it off with your cousin but you only set it up because you thought I needed to try and date. And I am trying."_

_"With Joffrey Baratheon." Marge stated flatly, looking unimpressed. "You don't even know this guy?"_

_"That's what the date is for. To get to know him." Sansa pointed out, honestly grateful for Marge's concern for her. "Look, I haven't felt this... hopeful, since, you know, and I really want this to go well. Please be happy for me."_

_Margaery sighed, relenting to her plea. "Fine. But if he's anything less than a gentleman, you tell me and I'll kick his ass."_

_*_

_Jon stared at the front page of the newspaper mid-drink as Ygritte read the center pages right in front of him._

_He didn't notice the picture at first but there's no denying that it's Sansa, looking all coy in a black dress right next to some douche-looking blonde boy._

_It stung that he was getting information on her life second-hand when he used to be the person who knew everything before anybody. Now he had to look at a newspaper to get even just a scrap of infrormation._

_She looks happy, he noted, looking at her picture. A pang of jealousy pierced through his insides at the fact that it wasn't him making her happy. It used to be him._

_He used to go through ridiculous lengths just to see her smile and hear her laugh and now someone else was doing it. Someone else got to wake up in the morning with her next to him and a sweet good morning text if she's not and - fuck._

_"How does it feel to have a famous ex-girlfriend?" Ygritte asked, folding the newspaper into half before dropping it on the table._

_She's obviously aware that he saw the front page but simply didn't care. He wanted to be grateful for that, the nonchalance, but it wasn't like her to act so aloof about anything ex-related._

_The foundation of their entire relationship - if you could call it that - was the anger for the people who made a fool out of them._

_It had been a small relief, for someone to be angry on his behalf. To this day, Ygritte's the only person he'd confided in because she didn't know Sansa and didn't know any of his friends. She was an outsider, able to provide him unbiased and usually colorful opinions about how stupid he's been. He did the same thing for her in return, making fun of her life choices for staying with a guy who cheated on her multiple times._

_He didn't even know how anyone could cheat on her, she was terrifying. But just the same, they gave each other some sense of normalcy. A sort of reminder that heartbreak can happen to anybody and he's not crazy for losing all sense over it._

_"It sucks," he said gruffly, grabbing the newspaper so he could read it for himself._

_"Are you sure she was your girlfriend though?" She asked mockingly, grabbing the paper from his hand to look at the picture for herself. "Are you sure you didn't just hallucinate it?"_

_"I'm sure." He said with a scoff, taking back the paper._

_"I'm just saying," she said as he flipped the page to where the article's supposed to be. "She doesn't look like the kind of girl who'd go for you."_

_His head snapped up at her, all his insecurities from years of dating Sansa Stark coming back to the front of his mind._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked with a glare, feeling anger rise up in his stomach. Not at Ygritte specifically, but for all the times he's heard that before._

_"You're poor, she's rich. She's got a bright future, you still have student loans to pay off." She listed off, not caring that his face was turning darker after each word. "A girl like her just doesn't seem the type to go for guys like you."_

_He gritted his teeth, forcing himself not to blow up on the spot. "And you do, do you?" He asked her, not missing the insinuation of her words._

_She's never straight out said it but the longer their set up continued, the more she insinuated that they'd be good together. As if endlessly ranting about their exes and the angry sex afterward is what a relationship makes. As if they both weren't too fucked up from past relationships to enter a new one._

_"At least you won't have to be insecure with me." She didn't truly mean it. He's gotten to know her well enough to understand that she doesn't ever say anything she means._

_"Are you hearing yourself?" He asked her incredulously. "Just last night you were bitching about your cheating asshole ex and pretending you don't love him anymore when we both know that that's the only reason why it still hurts."_

_He understands that it's easier to pretend the two of them could be more, he'd thought of it himself. But they weren't ready to date other people, much less each other. It'd be too toxic, they were both still hungover on their exes._

_He just wanted a distraction and she wanted someone to hate the world with for being unfair. He isn't that guy even if he thought he was._

_He stood up from the chair, shaking his head in disbelief. "Do you even realize how fucked up our relationship would be? You're forever going to try and turn me into everything your ex-boyfriend couldn't be and I'm always going to want you to be her."_

_-_

_"What's up with you?" Arya asked with a frown, looking him up and down. "You look like shit."_

_"Thanks," he replied sarcastically. "What are you even doing here?"_

_He looked at Arya expectantly, waiting for her to explain why she's sitting on his couch and watching netflix like she doesn't have her own place now too. He doesn't think they have plans, and he's pretty sure Robb's still out of town for business, so there's really no reason for Arya to be at his apartment. Unless..._

_"Did you and Gendry fight?" He asked, although it sounded ridiculous now that he actually said it out loud._

_If she did fight with Gendry, it'd be him on the couch sulking._

_She scoffed, "No."_

_"So what are you doing here then?" He asked again, frowning._

_"Just wanted to see how you're doing," she said with a shrug, trying to pretend it's no big deal._

_But Jon already knew what she's not saying. It's about Sansa. It's always about Sansa. The article about her came out a couple weeks ago and the break-up - if that's what it was - with Ygritte came shortly after, so of course everyone's worried about his mental health again._

_"I'm fine," he said tiredly. He's grateful, honestly, but he wishes everyone would give him more credit._

_It's like they're always expecting him to fall into pieces over Sansa's new relationship, and maybe they're right to worry - he did give them plenty of reasons to be - but how will he ever feel like he's doing fine if everybody's acting like it's not even a possibility?_

_*_

_"I might be pregnant." She confessed to Margaery, voice low so nobody else could hear. Revelations like this is tricky in a place King's Landing._

_It's only a day after the press release of her engagemebt with Joffrey and she was planning to hide herself all day - if not for the rest of her life - but Marge insisted to see her and wouldn't take no for an answer, so here they are._

_Her best friend stared at her in disbelief, looking as if she didn't hear correctly. "What?"_

_Sansa understood the confusion. It had only been six months since she started dating Joff and even she knew things were going way too fast between them - not that she had any means to slow it down._

_She's met his family in a month and moved in with him in two. Saw what kind of man he actually is in three and now they're engaged - and possibly having a baby - in six. She knows it's all going too fast._

_"Please don't make me say it again, Marge." She begged, feeling vile rise up her throat at the mere thought of it. She didn't want it to be true either._

_She's only said it once before, to Joffrey, and there wasn't any warm reception there either, not that she expected any._

_Joff called her an idiot for getting pregnant, as if it was her fault he wouldn't listen to her when she reminded him that the pills weren't 100 percent. That he should use a condom. Still, she shut her mouth, knowing well enough that the conversation will end quicker if she silently concedes to being the idiot even when she's evidently not._

_"How - ?" Marge cut herself off, taking a deep breath. "What does maybe mean, Sansa? Are you not sure?"_

_"I missed my period but - " she stopped, inhaling deep as violent images flashed in her mind's eye. "That - that might be for other reasons. I can't just buy a test in case someone takes a photo."_

_Marge narrowed her eyes at Sansa, understanding the implications of what she'd said. "Is that why you guys are suddenly engaged?"_

_Sansa nodded, remembering how Joffrey left their apartment in a haste, ranting about fixing the situation. She didn't realize he meant he's going to run to his mother and let her do the "damage control" - Cersei's words - though she probably should have, Joff runs to his mother for everything._

_"So you didn't take the test?"_

_"Just once, I asked Shae to buy me one." she confessed. "I told Joffrey because I wanted to set up a doctor's appointment to be sure but he - "_

_"He didn't want to." Marge finished with a sigh. Joffrey wouldn't like what a doctor might see scattered all over her body._

_After a moment of silence, Marge reached out for her purse and placed money on the table. "Come on, we're getting you checked up."_

_"Marge, I can't - Joffrey will - "_

_"Don't worry, we'll be discreet." Her friend assured, tugging her out of the table. "We'll go to grandmother, she can help. We'll use a different name or whatever."_

_Sansa relented, letting her friend tug her to the parking lot and feeling a whole lot better. She's been keeping her situation a secret for a week now, even after the news of the engagement broke out. She hasn't even told her family about any of it, not about the engagement - though she's pretty sure they've caught wind of it by now - and especially not the possible pregnancy._

_"If it turns out you're not pregnant," Marge said as soon as she got on the driver's seat of her car. "And I'm praying to all the gods you're not," she added. "You're going back to you your apartment, you're going to grab your things and you're going to break up with that asshole."_

_She stared at her friend, the sudden fear of what breaking up with Joffrey might mean overwhelming her. She hadn't ever thought leaving him was a possibility, he's good at making her believe she's weak and defenseless against him - made her so afraid that she couldn't confide in anyone, not even Marge, and now -_

_"I'm done watching you get hurt, Sansa. I can understand you wanting to stay with him if you were pregnant - " she wrinkled her nose. "actually, no. I don't get you staying with him at all. You'd be much better without him, especially if you're pregnant, so I'm not letting you go back._

_"You deserve better."_

_*_

_The announcement of Sansa's engagement came two months into his relationship with Val and just like his past relationships - a sum total of one, even if it was barely a relationship at all - things spiraled down instantly._

_Everytime he thinks things are getting better, he catches wind of Sansa's life and he gets derailed all over again. It's like everytime he's starting to fool himself into believing he's doing fine, she's there to remind him he actually isn't._

_"Hey man," Robb greeted, tilting his head from the television to nod at him as he came in through the door._

_"Hey," he said with a sigh, flopping down next to him._

_"What's up with you?" Robb asked, sensing his distress._

_"Val broke up with me." He said, raising his legs onto the coffee table to get comfortable._

_He turned to Robb, his best friend studying him carefully. "Want to talk about it?" He asked._

_Jon considered this for a moment, and shrugged. "We probably shouldn't. It's because of Sansa."_

_Robb's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Then we definitely have to talk about it. What about my sister?"_

_Jon sighed, leaning his head back on the couch to rest. "I may never stop loving her."_

_"So Val broke up with you because of that?" He asked, slightly confused._

_He shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe. I was - " he paused. "She said that in the two years that she's known me, I've only ever been in love with one person and she knows it may never change." He ran his hand through his hair, remembering Val's parting words. "She's probably right, Robb, and I don't know what to do with that."_

_Sansa's it for him. He was so sure about their life together, it was so good to imagine and it felt to easy to grasp but now it's all gone and he doesn't think he can feel as certain about anything or anyone ever again._

_Robb patted him on the shoulder with a sad look on his face. "I'm really sorry, man. I wish I could do anything to help. "_

_Jon let out a deep breath, turning his attention on the television where an action film is playing on low volume._

_"I wish you could too." He admitted._

_"Jon," Robb said tentatively. "Why did you break my sister's heart?"_

_Jon turned to his best friend, genuinely surprised. "Did I?" He asked. "All this time I thought she was breaking mine."_

_Arya came a little after ten in the evening with Gendry in tow. They were both carrying a six pack in each hand and settled it on the coffee table as if there were no explanations needed._

_"Are we supposed to drink all that?" He asked, frowning at the amount of beer. He has work tomorrow and the last thing he wants is to teach history while drunk._

_"So, you're still in love with Sansa." Arya stated flatly, his question pointedly ignored. She squeezed herself in between Jon and her brother. "Tell me all about it."_

_He turned to glare at Robb but his best friend merely gave him a sheepish smile before moving to grab a can of beer and handing another to Gendry, seated on the arm of the couch._

_"There's nothing to talk about." He huffed out, slightly perturbed. When he noticed that Arya's about to argue with him, he instantly cut her off, "Your sister's getting married, Arya. There's nothing to talk about."_

_She merely scoffed. "She isn't married yet."_

_Jon rolled his eyes exasperatedly, he's had similar conversations one too many times. Somehow, Arya's still convinced that he and Sansa can get back together._

_"And you think if I told her I love her she'll change her mind, do you?" He asked, irritated. "She knew I loved her two years ago but that didn't stop her from breaking up with me."_

_The three of them turned to look at him, surprise written all over their faces. That's the closest he's come to talking about the break up and it's obvious from their reaction that it was never clear to them who broke up with who._

_He shut his eyes, regretting the words as soon as he said them. Now they're just going to pity him even more. As if he didn't already feel pathetic._

_"How do you know she knew?" Arya asked challengingly._

_Jon stared at her, wholly unimpressed. "I've been in love with her since I was fifteen, I'm pretty sure I've been clear on that."_

_She raised an eyebrow, seeming just as unimpressed. "Were you? What if she thought you didn't love her anymore, you ever thought about that?"_

_Jon startled, looking at Arya in confusion. Where the hell was this coming from?_

_"Arya." Robb said warningly, shaking his head a little._

_"No, Robb, it's fine," Jon told them as he stood up from the couch, sounding not fine at all. "Everyone's always had an opinion about me and Sansa, anyway." He's a little hysterical, to be honest. It's been a long day. "I mean, people always gave too much shit about our relationship so I should be used to it, right?"_

_He turned to Arya, who looked perturbed with his sudden anger. "Go on then, tell me yet another reason why I'll never deserve your sister. I'll add it on my list."_

_He waited for a short moment, but when none of them seemed willing to speak, he fled the living room, slamming his bedroom door shut behind him._

_He doesn't even know where the anger came from. It's been more than a year and a half now but the pain still feels fresh as ever._

_He landed on his bed with an exhausted chuckle, shaking his head in disbelief. Just when he thought he was doing better, this kind of shit happens. He's never understood that 'one step forward, three steps back' thing but now he thinks he's pretty familiar with it._

_After about an hour, his door noisily opened. He remained hidden under the duvet, waiting for the intruder to speak._

_"I'm sorry for being an ass." Arya apologized, the edge of his bed dipping slightly with her weight._

_He pushed back the duvet and gave her a sheepish look. "I'm sorry for being an ass too."_

_She smiled. "You had a valid excuse. I didn't."_

_He shook his head, sitting up on the bed. "I didn't mean the words I said. I mean - I did, just, that wasn't meant for you."_

_Arya sighed, "you know I really didn't like you and Sansa together at first?"_

_He snorted. "Yeah, we knew."_

_At 11, Arya was pretty vocal about her dislike of Jon and Sansa dating, she even said it to their faces multiple times on several occasions._

_"I really wanted dad to adopt you - so you could be my brother." She explained, grinning up at him. "And because you and Sansa were dating, the chances of that happening was unlikely."_

_His eyebrows arched up in surprise. This is the first time he's hearing about this and he found himself intrigued._

_"It was stupid, right?"_

_He laughed, ruffling her hair affectionately. "It was cute."_

_She scowled, batting his hand away. "Anyway," she said with a huff. "After a couple of months, dad talked to me about it. Apparently Sansa was complaining. And dad said you could still be my brother in another way. Like, legally. Through marriage. I was pretty sold since then."_

_"Wait, your dad told you that?" He asked with a frown, surprise and confusion battling on his face._

_Arya laughed at his expression. "Yeah he was a huge shipper."_

_He rolled his eyes at the word, knowing Arya uses it to throw him off. She enjoys making fun of him for being an 'old man at heart', even though the internet slang was justifiably hard to grasp for someone who doesn't use a computer aside from inputting his grades._

_He placed a hand on Arya's shoulder, ignoring the joke. "Hey, if you think that I won't be your brother because Sansa and I aren't together anymore, you're wrong," he assured, scooting over so he's sitting next to her. "You're my little sister."_

_She grinned, not even making fun of him for being cheesy, like she always claims he is._

_"I know that," she assured him. "Now I just really want you and Sansa to be happy."_

_He put an arm around her shoulder for comfort. "I may not be happy right now but one day I'll get there." He promised._

_"But you'll be happier with her," she told him knowingly._

_"I love your sister, I probably always will, like I said to Robb, but she can be with whoever she wants." He explained thoughtfully. "I don't need to be the happiest man on earth. I can learn to be happy with what I have."_

_"But Jon, like I said, it's not too late. She's not married yet."_

_He shook his head. "Your sister's right where she wants to be."_

_  
*_

_Sansa couldn't believe how her luck has turned. She turned to look at her friend gratefully, hugging her as tight as she could to convey how thankful she is to have met Margaery Tyrell._

_If not for her and Loras standing as Sansa's back up, she never would've mustered up the courage to leave Joffrey._

_With combined threats from the both of them as she packed as much of her belongings as she could, Joffrey didn't put up much of a fight, muttering to himself that 'she'll regret leaving,' as if anything he could do to her would be worse than the damage he'd already done._

_"I'm free." She breathed out in relief, smiling at the thought._

_"You are," Marge agreed with a playful smile. "And you're not pregnant either."_

_Her smile grew wider at that, honestly relieved. Her life's been an emotinal whirlwind since the possibility of her being with child came about, and that she may never be able to get away from Joff._

_If she had been pregnant, he would've fought tooth and nail to manipulate her with that, to scare her into staying. And she would have._

_"Gods, I'm so glad that's all over with. I thought I'd never be free of Joffrey ever again."_

_Except, she didn't have much time to enjoy her new-found freedom._

_"Mom?" She asked with a frown as soon she picked up her mother's call the next day, early in the morning._

_The call wasn't unusual, they talked constantly, but they usually have schedules for these. Once a week, at most._

_Her mom answered with a sob and her blood ran cold instantly. "Sansa, you have to come home."_

_"What happened?"_

_"Your brother - " she cried hysterically, "Robb. He's been in an accident."_

_-_

_He stared dumbly at his phone for a full second before accepting the call. Catelyn Stark doesn't call him, not ever, so he knew something bad had happened._

_"Hello? Mrs. Stark?"_

_"Jon?" She croaked out and he was so taken aback that her voice sounded so... broken._

_"Mrs. Stark, what happened?"_

_"Robb's been in an accident." She said, her voice cracking near the end. "We've been at the hospital for a few hours now but I didn't - I didn't want to - we didn't know anything yet so I thought - " she paused, trying to compose herself. "He's - he's in critical condition and - I - Jon, can you - it's just, Ned's out of town and Jory - Jory went with him and - Arya's here but she - "_

_"I'll bring Bran and Rickon." He offered, assuming that's what she's trying to ask._

_"I already called the principal, I just - " she sniffed loudly, her voice shaking. "I need someone to get them and - they need to be here, the doctors - they think Robb might not - " she let out a sob and Jon felt his entire body fill with dread, understanding what she couldn't say._

_He didn't have to go far to get the boys, considering he was a teacher at their school, and by the time he reached the Principal's office, Mormont had already explained to them what happened._

_"Jon!" Rickon shrieked as soon as he entered, the boy leaping out of his seat to grab him. "Please tell me Robb's going to be okay."_

_"Rickon, I don't kno - "_

_"But he's going to be fine!" He insisted, looking annoyed that Jon didn't just agree with him. There's a trace of that fierce defiance in him that he's seen with Arya, but he could tell that Rickon's shaken. "Isn't he, Bran?"_

_He knows it's hard to think of Robb being in any sort of danger. He's their strong and willful big brother, he's not supposed to ever be hurt._

_Bran took one look at the expression on Jon's face to understand the severity of the situation, he's always been good at that, and he just shrugged helplessly at Rickon's question._

_Jon cleared his throat so he won't have to answer, putting a hand on Rick's shoulder._

_"I don't know anything yet, Rick. The sooner we go to the hospital, the sooner we find out, yeah?"_

_The drive was understandably quiet and it remained so until they got to the hospital._

_Rickon ran to his mother as soo as he saw her and he's a little crestfallen when her mother doesn't give him a definite answer to his brother's well-being so he settles in next to Bran, who merely walked towards his mom quietly, gave her a hug and then took a seat._

_Jon spotted Arya almost immediately. She was seated on the floor, her head tucked into her knees. The two youngest Starklings hasn't taken notice of her yet but Jon saw her immediately._

_He made his way over to her and sat, pulling an arm around her protectively. "I'm here," he muttered, swallowing down his own emotions. Arya leaned into him, still trying to muffle her cries. "Do you know what happened?"_

_She shook her head, looking at him. Her eyes are bloodshot and lips trembling, he swallows down his own urge to cry. He's scared for Robb too._

_"Nothing yet." She sniffed. "They've been in there for hours, no one could give us anything." The frustration was clear on her voice and he knew how terrifying the last couple hours must have been for her._

_He nodded. "I'll try to ask Sam at the ER, maybe he knows something."_

_And Sam did, in fact, know something. Just not the something Jon wanted to hear. The moment he saw him come out of the ER, after asking a nurse to get him, he understood the expression on his face better than he would've liked._

_"Did you see him?" He asked hopefully._

_Sam wouldn't lie to him and no matter how bad the truth is, he'll be honest. Robb will survive this, all the other doctors were wrong. They didn't know Robb, didn't know how strong he is and Sam would confirm it._

_Instead, Sam looked apologetic. "He came in over five hours ago. He was transferred to the OR pretty quickly but - " he sighed, gesturing for Jon to sit._

_He frowned, not liking how his friend is acting. He's known Sam for a couple of years now and he knew that this was his doctor speaking, not his friend._

_"It's not good, Jon. There's a huge possibility that Robb might not - "_

_"But he's strong." He cut off insistently, repeating Rickon's statement. "He'll fight."_

_Without the Starks in sight, he doesn't have to pretend to be strong, at least for a little while._

_"I know he's strong." Sam admitted, guilty. "But sometimes it's not a matter of strength. "_

_When he came back to the waiting room, taking his time to make his way back after what Sam had told him, he was surprised to see that Sansa was there._

_He froze on the spot as soon as he caught sight of her, Rickon's face buried in her neck as he cried. It seems no one would pretend that everything's going to be fine for his sake. But he thinks it's better they don't give him false hope when things might turn bad._

_He moved slowly, claiming the seat right next to Arya, who he managed to coax into sitting on a chair and drinking the water he got from a vending machine._

_He was hoping nobody asks where he'd gone off too because he wouldn't know what to say but of course, Arya asked almost immediately._

_"What did Sam say?" She asked quietly, though the heavy silence in the room helped everyone catch onto her question._

_Every Stark head whipped up to him, even Sansa's, who's heard of Sam before even though she's never met him. She'd know why he looked for Sam, just like everybody else knew._

_He swallowed thickly, avoiding all their gazes._

_"He wasn't there." He lied, looking up to catch Sansa's eye unintentionally. "It's his day off."_

_It doesn't take him long to realize that she knew he was lying through his teeth, because she knew him too well, and he shot her an apologetic look, feeling guilty that he's taken the priviledge of having hope from her._

_*_

_Everything has been a blur from the time she came back to Winterfell after learning of Robb's accident and to now, at his older brother's funeral._

_She sat numbly on one of the chairs set up in their living room, every one who attended the service now gathered at her childhood home._

_The last time she spoke to her older brother, it ended in a fight. It was a week after her engagement to Joffrey was announced and her brother had been so pissed at her that she didn't even tell any of them, that her instinct told her to get defensive._

_Long story short, they weren't on good terms the last time they spoke. She was hoping to fix everything after Marge helped her to get away from Joff._

_Things were looking up for her, she was finally free of the Baratheons' manipulations, she'd quit her job and broken up with Joffrey, she thought she'd have the opporunity to fix what she'd broken back home. And then this happened._

_She stood up from the couch, avoiding everybody's eyes as she made her way to the kitchen and out to the backyard. She couldn't handle it anymore, the crowd. It felt suffocating. She knows they all mean well and she wants to be grateful but she just wants some peace and quiet._

_She sat on the steps of the back patio, just trying to calm her breathing. She hasn't gotten much rest since flying back home but even if she could spare a second, she would still probably have a hard time relaxing._

_She can't stop thinking of her last conversation with her brother. She didn't even have a chance to tell him how sorry she was and how much she missed and loved him._

_Tears started to fall again now that she's alone and there's no fear of people seeing her cry._

_She shouldn't have let herself believe that everything's going to be okay after Joffrey, that she had a chance to fix her life. She should've known that her luck wasn't that good._

_The door to the backyard creaked open and she wiped the tears from her face immediately, as if it was wrong for her to cry on her brother's funeral._

_She sees that it's Jon when she turned to look. He's carrying a mug in each hand and a blanket slung on his shoulder, his expression a very clear indication that he felt uncomfortable being there with her. He'd been a huge help these past days, offering all his time and strength for her entire family even though he's probably hurting, just as they all are. She didn't know what to say to him so she simply watched as he offered her a mug._

_"Coffee," he said, when she blankly stared at it._

_She moved to grab it, and muttered her thanks, not meeting his eyes. The gesture made her heart ache all the more, and even more so when he offered her the blanket he was carrying._

_"No, it's - I'm fine, Jon, you don't have to - "_

_"It's cold," he pointed out simply, arms still outstretched with the blanket he's offering her._

_She wanted to argue, but -- it felt relieving, talking to Jon, and him being nice to her. Not that she ever expected him to be an asshole, but she'd been scared that he'd be angry at her._

_"Thank you," she said for a second time, taking the blanket from him and wrapping it around herself. It's comforting._

_Jon sat on the steps, a huge distance between them. She pretended not to notice, but all she wanted was to move much closer to him and bury her face on the crook of his neck and cry. He'd know how she's feeling, she's sure he feels it too, and they could be strong for each other, like they used to be. But that's not a possibility._

_"He wasn't mad at you," he said after a while, breaking the silence between them._

_She looked at him curiously, waiting for him to explain, and he looked right back at her, eyes soft and warm and just everything she's ever missed._

_"Robb," he clarified. "He wasn't mad." He swallowed, obviously unsure whether to go on or not._

_"He wasn't?" She asked disbelievingly._

_He could just be saying it to make her feel better. She had no doubt that Robb told him about their argument and Jon would know that it's bothering her so it might just be his way of trying to make her feel better._

_He shook his head to confirm his statement. "He was pissed at first. He - uh -" he paused, suddenly looking awkward. "He was mostly mad because he had to find out about your engagement from someone else."_

_She looked down, "yeah that was the argument."_

_"He was just worried about you. His issue was that they've never met the guy and that you never told them it was that serious," Jon assured, looking really uncomfortable. And despite their situation, it made her feel better hearing it from him. He would know how Robb felt and he wouldn't lie about this, she knows it for sure. "He was going on and on about coming to King's Landing and scaring your fiancèe. To put the fear of all the gods into him, he said."_

_Sansa smiled sadly, mirroring the one on Jon's face. It was gone as quickly as it appeared. "I never even - I haven't seen him in three years and now I never - "_

_The door opened again and they both turned to see Bran come in, carrying his own mug._

_"Everybody's just leaving," he informed them, walking to sit on Sansa's side. He rested his head on her shoulder with a sigh and she dragged him into her blanket to envelop him into her embrace._

_It's been an exhausting few days, both mentally and physically. There was so much to do. She tried to lighten her mother's burden as much as she could, watching over Rickon or shouldering some of the responsibilities for the service but none of it seemed enough, not even with Jon's help._

_She tried to relax as the three of them sat there quietly, trying to imagine a world where Robb isn't in it. She's already living in that world but it still doesn't seem real. She's always had her big brother, even living as far away as she was, she had Robb. She doesn't know what to do with a world where she doesn't._

_Arya and Rickon came out back shortly after Bran did and they both sat with the rest of them, quiet aside from the sobbing and sniffing._

_They remained there for hours afterward, just staring at the sky while it turned a darker shade of blue as the sun continued to set, the five of them grieving the brother they lost._

_*_

_Are you sure you're okay?" Grenn asked, looking him over skeptically._

_He nodded, grabbing his beer and gulping down half of it. He's just tired, really._

_"Just exhausted," he assured, though that's not exactly going to help. His friends are already worried as it is._

_"Have you started packing?" Sam asked, sounding just as worried as Grenn._

_He was tempted to say yes, just to avoid Sam's judgemental gaze. He seems convinced that Jon's getting back to old habits, the way he was when he and Sansa broke up._

_But it's not like he broke up with Robb. He lost Robb. His brother. It's not like he feels as lost as he was, there's a different kind of ache in his heart that he can't shake off._

_But then again, Sansa's back too, so everything's just piling up. From what he's heard from Arya, she'd quit her job and is planning to move back here, so yeah, Jon's not ready for that. Her fiancèe's probably going to stay in Winterfell too, it's not like they can stay long-distance when they get married so that's another thing he has to prepare for._

_And it just sucks. It sucks that Sansa's moved-on from him. It sucks because he doesn't even know the first thing about getting over her and she's already getting married._

_"Not yet," he answered Sam gruffly._

_"Have you even been back to your apartment since..?" Sam trailed off, knowing better than to fill that in._

_"Yeah," he said queitly. He doesn't add that he only did it to grab a few spare clothes before crashing on Arya's couch._

_He hasn't slept in his apartment since Robb's accident. He can't._

_*_

_Sansa flipped through the newspaper, eyes scanning the classified ads, hoping to find a studio in town where she could move into._

_It's not that she has a problem living with her parents again. It's actually nice, waking up to see her brothers and parents each morning, to have breakfast ready and to not have to do anything. But after the first couple of weeks of it, she's ready to move forward._

_She'll feel less of a disappointment once she regains control of her life. And she can start by looking for a place where she can feel grown up again. Not that she was ever good at it. Last time she tried, she ended up getting engaged to a pyschopathic asshole._

_She sighed, dropping her head on the counter in defeat. She's not even sure if she'll stay in Winterfell, maybe she shouldn't look for a place yet in case she decides to leave._

_It's a high possibility. The longer she stays here, the clearer it gets that she doesn't belong anymore. She doesn't fit in. They all have a system here that she can't get a grasp on, having been so used to being alone in King's Landing._

_"Hey, you seen mom anywhere?"_

_Sansa turned towards the door where Arya is standing, and she shook her head no._

_"She picked Rickon up from school. She'll be home in a few." She informed, looking back down on the bewspaper._

_Arya slipped into the stool next to her and peeked at what she was looking at._

_"Huh," she said, sounding amused. "I swear Jon was doing the same thing before I left my apartment."_

_Sansa refused to make that a big deal, she knows what Arya's trying to do._

_"Jon?" She still asks, because she can't stop herself._

_Arya tried - and failed - to hide her smirk. "Yeah, he's been crashing on my couch for the past month." Arya said, shifting her gaze from the paper and to her. "He's looking for a new apartment too. You've got competition. Or you guys could just room together, make it easier to find a place."_

_"Yeah, sure," she replied sarcastically. "like that's ever going to happen."_

_Arya shrugged. "Who knows. It might."_

_Sansa bit her lip thoughtfully, mind already drifting away from the conversation, though not too far._

_"Is he okay?" She asked suddenly, looking at Arya worriedly. "Jon, I mean. I know he's trying to act okay and helping out, but..."_

_"He lost a brother too." Arya nodded. "Yeah, no, he's not okay. He's been living in my couch since Robb. It's worrying."_

_"He'll be fine." And she sounds so confident about it, for someone who doesn't even know what to do with her own life. "Just keep being there for him, that's all he needs."_

_"You could be there for him too." Arya pointed out. "I'm sure he'll appreciate it."_

_Sansa stifled the urge to roll her eyes. As if Jon would. She's grateful that Arya's trying, she really is, but the false hope will help nobody._

_"He'll think I just feel bad for him, he won't believe anything else. He won't appreciate that." She, at least, still knows Jon to the core of her being._

_She's grown up with the guy, of course she knows the way he sees things. She knows it as well as she knows herself, if not better._

_"You're at least not denying about still caring for him." Arya mumbled, sounding a little irritated. "That's something, at least."_

_"Of course I care about him." She said, aghast. "He's - he was - we were -" She huffed, getting frustrated at how to phrase what she means to say. It's a tricky thing, being in love with your ex. She finally settled with, "He's Jon."_

_"He's Jon." Arya repeated flatly, unimpressed. "Yeah, that explains everything."_

_Sansa could tell that Arya actually gets it, because out of everybody, she would know what "he's Jon," would mean. Jon's not just Sansa's ex, he's a part of who she is. But her sister is fishing for something, she just can't tell what it is at the moment._

_"You know what I mean, Arya. He's - he meant everything to me."_

_"He still does, doesn't he?"_

_There it was, the answer to that question is what Arya's looking for. She could tell by the earnest curiousity on her face._

_Sansa thought about lying, but what would that even do? She thinks that if she was still in King's Landing, it would be easier to say no and fool herself into believing it, but not here. Not in Winterfell where she can still remember being loved by Jon._

_She found herself nodding. "Yeah, he still means a lot to me."_

_*_

_Sam has dropped him off at his apartment about an hour ago, instisting that all Jon needs is some rest._

_If Sam wanted him to rest, he should've brought him to Arya's place since her couch's actually where he's been sleeping, but telling Sam that is not worth the judgement. And besides, he has to be at the apartment early anyway, because Sansa would be coming by early in the morning._

_Strictly speaking, he doesn't need to be there. He isn't even supposed to be there. He had plans to go apartment hunting just to push off packing his stuff. But Sansa would be there, and any reason to see her, he'll take it._

_Grenn had pointed out that it's getting ridiculous. And he'd agree that it's a little true. Ever since Sansa got back, he's been grabbing every opportunity he can get to see her._

_He even comes by the Stark house more than he needs to just to get a glimpse of her. None of them actually needs him that much, they're all doing better after Robb's death, but he still stops by if it means getting to see her._

_He thinks maybe he could go on with the rest of his life without her if he can just see her. It's infinitely better than not having her in his life at all._

_The apartment is dark and empty when he gets there, even if he hasn't started packing yet. The knowledge that Robb's not, and will never be, there makes it all feel strange and wrong._  
  
_He goes into the kitchen to grab two bottles of beer and with a deep breath, he staggers into Robb's bedroom._

_It's a little messy, clothes scattered all over the floor and his closet a hot mess. He can almost imagine Robb making the mess as he packed his stuff. He left for a week-long conference at Queenscrown before his accident and he died on the day he's supposed to be back._

_He was so close to being home that day, just a few miles outside of Winterfell before a truck heading far North lost control of the vehicle, spiraling down a cliff and colliding into Robb's car._

_Jon sat on the floor, putting one bottle front of him. He placed the other a little farther, pretending Robb's right in front of him._

_He stared at the room sadly, knowing that in just a matter of days, this room will be empty, along with the rest of the apartment, and someone else would move in, oblivious to all that transpired here._

_They'd never know the story behind the hastily covered up hole on the wall where Robb hit it with a bat to kill a cockroach, or the red stain on the couch when they were both bleeding after getting into a fight, or the weird blackened spot on the bathroom ceiling where Robb tried and failed to paint a spider as a prank - they'd never know any of it, and Jon's heart aches for the fact that they'd never get to know Robb either, because he's gone, like all the little blemishes in the apartment will be gone, covered up by new paint and new furniture._

_He stays on the floor in Robb's room, remembering eight years worth of memories they made here. He doesn't notice the sun coming up, doesn't even move on his spot until he hears the knock on the door indicating that Sansa's there, and he lets out a deep breath, preparing himself to let go._

  
\----

  
"I wish I didn't let you go so easily." Jon admitted, looking sideways at her. "If I'd fought for you maybe things would've been better."

She didn't know how to respond to his statement. She's asked too many _what ifs_ herself to know to how to answer it. And it just doesn't seem worth answering anymore, now that she had him right next to her and she's so sure of what he wants.

"I was an idiot." He added as an afterthought and all she could do was smile.

"You were," she agreed. It's easy to joke about now because surprisingly, none of it hurt as much with Jon there and the knowledge that he still loves her.

He grinned, pleased with her answer. "But I'm your idiot."

She laughed, rolling her eyes. Of course he'd turn that into a line.

"So," she said after a long bout of smiling goofily at each other. "What now?"

He pretended to think for a second, then snapped his finger. "I hear you're looking for an apartment too," he said with a smile. "You should move in with me."

She raised an eyebrow in surprise, and he merely shrugged. "It seems like the natural next step. We'd already lived together before so it feels pretty useless to try and take it slow now."

She bit back a grin, it's exactly how she feels too. "You're not even going to take me out on a date first?"

He looked around with mock disbelief. "What, the empty parking lot not up to your standards for a second first date?"

"You did feed me the first time." She pointed out playfully, slipping her hand into his and twining their fingers together.

He scowled jokingly, pulling her into him. "the shitty coffee isn't enough?"

She snorted. It really is a shitty coffee. But, well, honestly - "Actually, no, this is great." She gestured between the two of them. "This is perfect."

He smiled. "Yeah." he nodded in agreement. "It is."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I might've lied to some people about this being a happy chapter. For the record, I intended this chapter to be happy, it just didn't end up that way. I do promise that the next part will be a lot lighter and happier, I swear!
> 
> For anyone interested, I'm theshipshipper on tumblr. :)


End file.
